


Crush

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [339]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I request a Drabble where the reader is a male but he really likes dean. And one night the reader and dean are doing research on the couch but the reader falls asleep on top of dean and he just lets him sleep because dean likes him too. And sam walks in and teases dean because he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

You always enjoyed being around Dean, even if it did nothing to stop the growing crush you had on him. You could talk and joke about everything, and Dean could always say something to make you laugh.

At the moment the two of you were doing research while Sam was out on a late food and beer run.

“By the looks of it….” Dean murmurs. “…the number of vamps might range up to….six?”

“Yeah.” You nod, agreeing. “Definitely six. Might be hiding a little north. Didn’t that one witness talk about there being this dark, deep cave or something in the woods? There’s no abandoned farms or factories or building around for miles, much less empty space. So maybe there is a chance they are there?”

“Maybe.” Dean says. “Probably should check it out tomorrow. Cover the ground, be prepared for anything.”

“Yeah.” You say, thinking. You blink a couple of times, realizing how much today wore you out, and how tired you really are.

Dean says something, and you miss it completely.

“Sorry, what?” You ask.

“Dude, you alright?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, just a little tired.”

“Probably should sleep then.”

“I can handle a little more research.” You say.

“OK.” Dean shrugs. The two of you continue working, until you can feel your eyes start to droop and you can’t stop it.

Before you realize what you’re doing, you’re falling asleep on Dean’s shoulder.

“Tired.” You mumble. “Need ta get ta bed…”

“Just stay. Ain’t botherin’ me.” Dean says. You fall asleep, barely registering that Dean is wrapping an arm around you, while the other one keeps flipping through stuff, a small smile on his face.

_

When Sam came home with food, he grins, seeing you sleep on Dean’s shoulder.

“Thought you didn’t like chick flick moments.” Sam teases Dean.

“This is not a chick flick moment. He got tired and accidentally fell asleep on me.” Dean says.

“Sure.” Sam laughs softly. “Not like you have a crush on him or anything.” The grin grows and Dean gives Sam a look.

“Shuddup.” Dean grumbles.

“Fine. But tomorrow morning, when you suffer from a lack of sleep because you kept thinking about him, I might laugh a little.”

Dean flicks Sam off, and turned back to the research, fingers running lightly up and down your arm, knowing fully well that Sam was right about his crush on you.

Dean figures when this vampire problem is dealt with, he’ll figure out a way to ask you out.


End file.
